


[podfic] Five times the Leverage Crew was not in Gotham, no, really, they weren't, no

by silverandblue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, ITPE 2018, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author’s Summary:And then Hardison clicks to the next slide. "Of course, now the company had been bought by the Wayne Enterprises," he says slowly and pointedly, and all the others suddenly sit up, the focus of their attention shifting and narrowing."No," Sophie says. Eliot nods once, sharply, and Parker does a rather good impression of one of those boggling-head-dolls, agreeing completely.





	[podfic] Five times the Leverage Crew was not in Gotham, no, really, they weren't, no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five times the Leverage Crew was not in Gotham, no, really, they weren't, no](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76861) by [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g). 



> Made as a gift for dapatty for ITPE 2018. <3 (I was very excited to find this gem in your bookmarks!) Thank you to the author, noelia_g, who granted permission when I reached out on tumblr. And thank you to frecklebomb for all the help with my Sophie dialogue.
> 
> Some tagging notes: This work was originally unrated, and I probably would have categorized it as GA, except for the line about “obvious phallic imagery”. It was also specified as Nolan movie verse Batman. Tbh, I don’t know enough about Batman to say different, but I feel it could be other versions of Batman? Thus, the more general fandom tag.  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_Five times the Leverage Crew was not in Gotham,  
no, really, they weren't, no_ ** 

  


**written by noelia_g**

read by silverandblue  


  


  
  
Download: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/58zvdz67nzbupav/%255Bpodfic%255D_Five_times_the_Leverage_Crew_was_not_in_Gotham%252C_no%252C_really%252C_they_weren%2527t%252C_no.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:13:30  
Size: 9.4 MB 

  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and kind comments are always appreciated. <3  
> I would love to hear what your favorite part of my performance was!


End file.
